Hasta mi ultimo aliento
by Solwin
Summary: [AU]. Hinata Hyūga es una joven alegre a la que una enfermedad cardíaca le altera la vida, provocando que prácticamente no se relacione con absolutamente nadie. Harta de su situación, expone su vida en una operación con escasas posibilidades de éxito con un solo objetivo: Naruto Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia pertenece a Sophie Saint Rose._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Hinata observaba como sus compañeras de instituto corrían por la pista de atletismo.

—Estuvo bien tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿eh? —Le preguntó su amiga Sakura mientras miraba los mensajes de su móvil.

Sonrió girando la cabeza hacia ella.— No estuvo mal —Sus ojos color perla brillaron de la emoción, mientras se apartaba un mechón de la cara—. Fue divertida.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo y con el ceño fruncido la observó con sus ojos jade.

—¿"Divertida"? ¡Fue la mejor fiesta a la que he ido y que tus padres nos dejaran solos fue la bomba! ¿Te echaron la bronca por el desastre en tu casa?

Hizo una mueca mientras veía que pronto les tocaría el turno de salir a la pista.

—Papá no se tomó muy bien que alguien vomitara en su despacho...

Sakura se echó a reír.— Como se nota que eres hija única. Si me hubiera pasado a mí, no saldría hasta que me graduara.

La miró con reproche.— No es tan bueno ser hija única. Siempre están encima de mí para todo —Se estiró los pantaloncitos de deporte inconscientemente mientras continuaba—. Sólo me dejaron hacer la fiesta porque sabían que estarían tus hermanos. Por Dios, ¡si cumplo 16 y me tratan como una cría!

Sakura la cogió del brazo llevándola hacia la línea de salida, mientras metía su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Pues tampoco es _tan_ bueno tener a los _"Don Perfectos"_ como hermanos. Te lo digo yo, Naruto y Menma dejan el listón muy alto —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Sabes que son los primeros de su clase? Los dos se licenciarán en _La Universidad de Tokio_. ¿Quién puede superar eso? Yo ya no lo intento.

Sintió pena por su amiga y le dió unos golpecitos en la mano que rodeaba su brazo.

—Es que Naruto y Menma sólo hay uno.

Sakura sonrió con picardía—. Pero _tu_ solo estás loca por Naruto, ¿verdad?

—¿P-Por qué dices eso? —Sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo giró la cabeza esquivando su mirada—. Nuestros padres son socios en la empresa. Lo conoces desde siempre.

—Es guapo, inteligente... —Argumentó ella colocándose la goma del pelo en su melena rosada—. Si no fuera mi primo, hasta yo me enamoraría de él. Si no fuera tan cabeza de pacotilla —Dijo murmurando eso ultimo a lo que recibió un codazo—. ¿Que? ¡Es la verdad! Y luego está Menma. —Lo pronunció de una manera _"Soy mejor que tu, acéptalo"._ Y poniendo su misma cara de seriedad.

Se echaron a reír mientras se empujaban. Sakura riendo se preparó para la salida mientras su profesora de educación física, la profesora Anko Mitarashi, las miraba enfadada.

—¿Preparadas, señoritas? —Preguntó colocándose el silbato en la boca.

Hinata también se amarró su melena azul oscuro y tomó posición al lado de su amiga, ya lista. Para sudar podría decirse.

—Creo que a Naruto le gustas. —Le susurró Sakura antes de oír el sonido de salida y echar a correr. Hinata en cambio, no. Le sorprendió tanto que se quedó como piedra en su misma posición. _¿Naruto, él...?_

—¡Señorita Hyūga! ¿Piensa correr hoy o prefiere quedarse castigada después de clase? —Le gritó la profesora haciéndome despabilar.

Salió disparada detrás de sus otras compañeras - con una mirada de burla por parte de Sakura - para hacer las 15 vueltas que tenían programadas. No le costó alcanzarlas pues era buena deportista. Pero a la vuelta 8 después de haberlas sobrepasado, empezó a sentirse fatigada. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que le fallaban las fuerzas. Empezó a respirar fatigosamente y a sudar a mares.

Sakura, al sobrepasarla, la miró preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás roja como un tomate.

Asintió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuara. Al pasar por la línea de meta en la vuelta 10 ya no podía más pero la profesora Mitarashi insistía:

—¡Si no termina las 15 vueltas suspenderá este examen, señorita Hyūga, así que mueva el culo!

Las piernas le pesaban como plomos y tenía que quitarse el sudor de la frente cada dos por tres. Notaba su pelo empapado y comenzó a asustarme. _¿Qué me está_ _pasando? Esto no es normal._

Al finalizar la vuelta 11 tropezó sin poderlo evitar y Sakura paró de correr, agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

—No pares... —Dijo jadeante—. ...perderás tu nota.

—¡A la mierda la nota! —Exclamó—. ¡No estás bien!

En medio de la pista, mientras Sakura pasaba el brazo de ella por sus hombros, notó que su vista se le nublaba. _¿Que...?_

—¡Sakura...! —Exclamó antes de perder el conocimiento, viéndolo todo negro.

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó en un ¿hospital? Estaba muy agotada para poder hablar en ese momento y preguntar por que estaba allí. Sus padres estaban en la habitación con ella y la miraban preocupados. La preocupación continuó los días siguientes en los que le hicieron infinitas pruebas para intentar averiguar el por que de lo que le había sucedido en la pista. Para "descartar" decían los médicos. Ella misma podía darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pues nadie le quería decir de qué se trataba. Sakura la iba a visitar todos los días y le contaba lo que iba pasando en el instituto, entre sus otros amigos mas cercanos. Se reían y jugaban a las cartas pero en el fondo sabía que estaba preocupada por ella. Aparte de sus padres, Sakura tampoco tenía buen aspecto.

Un sábado por la mañana la fueron a ver los señores Namikaze - los padres de Naruto y Menma, y los tutores de Sakura al haber quedado ella huérfana por parte de la hermana de Minato cuando solo tenia 9 años -.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —Le preguntó Kushina con cariño, mientras posaba un ramo de girasoles en su mesita—. Debe ser muy pesado estar encerrada aquí todo el día.

Hinata sonrió en agradecimiento por las flores, al ser sus favoritas—. Menos mal que tengo tele y el ordenador porque sino ya me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Dentro de poco saldrás de aquí, ya verás. —Algo en la mirada de Kushina la alarmó.

 _¿Que me están ocultando todos?_

En ese momento entraron Naruto y Menma. Avergonzada, se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa ante la presencia del primero. Él estaba guapísimo con su camisa deportiva blanca y sus vaqueros gastados, Menma estaba con lo mismo pero con tonos oscuros. Era tan iguales como a la vez tan diferentes. Los dos estaban morenos pues sabía que les gustaba hacer mucho deporte y se notaba en sus cuerpos fibrados.

Les sonrió en respuesta—. Naruto, Menma, ¿han venido el fin de semana?

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a su cama, sonriente y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Quisimos darnos un descanso 'Dattebayo. —La miró de arriba a abajo, desde su pelo revuelto, sus finas cejas, sus ligeras ojeras, pasando por su pequeña nariz hasta sus gruesos labios. Hizo una mueca, como si le doliera. Luego le cedió el lugar a Menma para saludarla.

—Por lo visto tú también has decidido tomarte uno, Hyūga —Dijo levantando la ceja con ironía—. ¿No preferirías descansar en la costa y no aquí?

Hinata se echó a reír sin evitarlo. Detrás de él, Naruto lo miraba con gesto raro. ¿Era su imaginación o eso eran celos?

—Pero que cosas dices, Menma... —Dijo su padre algo molesto para luego mirarla otra vez—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te traigamos alguna cosa?

—No, gracias. Tengo de todo. —Miró a Naruto sonriendo que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entraron sus padres con una mueca extraña en sus rostros. Frunció el ceño y sintió a Naruto cogerle la mano. En ese momento supo que algo malo le pasaba pues todos pusieron una expresión grave que le hizo temblar por dentro. Su madre, toda despeinada y con los ojos llorosos se acercó al otro lado de su cama y se sentó.

—Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos. —Dijo Minato nervioso, el esposo de Kushina.

Hinata pretó la mano de Naruto para impedirle que se fuera, mientras sus padres y Menma se retiraban en silencio. Su padre, Hiashi en cambio se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Parecía un tigre enjaulado. Tomó aire antes de mirar a su madre, Hitomi, a los ojos. Los mismos ojos que los suyos que ahora estaban plagados de lágrimas.

—¿Qué tengo, mamá? —Preguntó en un murmullo—. ¿Me...me estoy muriendo?

Eso hizo detenerse a su padre y mirarla con horror. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de que algo catastrófico había ocurrido en su familia.

—No, cielo —Respondió su madre acariciándole la mejilla—. No te vas a morir.

Giró a observar a Naruto que palidecía y apretaba los labios. ¿El también sabia? Su padre se acercó a los pies de la cama con cara de resolución.

—Hinata. —centró toda su atención en su padre mientras a su madre le rodaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas—. Tienes una malformación cardíaca.

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas—. ¿N-No me pueden operar? —preguntó con esperanza. Su madre se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba.

—Nadie hace ese tipo de operación. Es demasiado peligrosa y no hay garantías de éxito —dijo Hiashi con expresión de dolor, destruyéndose la expresión de seriedad que siempre tuvo—. Y no estás lo suficientemente grave para ponerte en la lista de trasplantes, así que tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello.

Sintió que una gran losa la cubría. No volvería a tener una vida normal, desde el episodio en la pista de atletismo ya se agotaba con cualquier cosa. En ese momento sintió que su vida daba un giro de 180 grados. _Esto no puede estar pasándome, ¡por Dios, no!_

—¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que llevar esta vida para siempre? —Aterrorizada miró todos los rostros de la habitación con la esperanza de que alguien dijera algo—. ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tengo 16 años, soy joven y fuerte, tiene que haber una solución!

Hitomi lloraba desconsolada y Hinata ya aterrada miró a Naruto que se agachó y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tranquilízate, Hina, esto no te conviene. —Le susurró.

—Voy a llamar a la enfermera. —Escuchó decir a su padre saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Esto no puede pasarme a mí! —gritó muy alterada—. ¡Tengo planes! ¡Tengo que ir a la universidad! —Agarró a Naruto del brazo—. Podré ir a la universidad, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que puedo!

—Hinata...no lo sé —Respondió preocupado—. ¿Por qué no esperas a ver como evolucionas?

—¡No! ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! —empezó a faltarle el aire y frustrada empezó a llorar. Se debió alterar tanto que, aunque su madre y Naruto intentaban calmarla, la enfermera tuvo que sedarla pues su pulso se había disparado. Entre sollozos se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, con su madre sola esta vez, se enteró de la horrible realidad. Su cardiólogo le comunicó como iba a ser su vida a partir de aquel momento. Le colocó en la muñeca un dispositivo que controlaba sus pulsaciones y le dijo que cuando empezara a pitar debía dejar lo que estaba haciendo para que sus pulsaciones bajaran. Eso limitaba su vida pero Hinata, que siempre había sido optimista, sonrió.

—¿Sólo eso?

El médico la miró con pena.— Señorita Hyūga, no creo que todavía sea del todo consciente de ello, pero no podrá alterarse de ningún modo. Nada de excitarse, ni de extenuarse.

Frunció el ceño mirando el feo aparato de su muñeca que empezó a pitar.

—Relájese señorita o tendré que sedarla otra vez. —Le advirtió la enfermera.

—¿Empieza a sonar sólo por esto? —Preguntó en un murmullo. Su madre tratando de no llorar mas frente a ella, se alejó tapándose los oídos. Derrotada se dejó caer sobre las almohadas hasta que aquel aparato dejó de pitar— Dios mío...—suspiró intentando no llorar—. No podré hacer nada, ¿verdad? —Entonces se dio cuenta de muchas que no había hecho aun. Nunca había recibido un beso, nunca había hecho el amor, nunca tendría hijos...

—Puede llevar una vida tranquila, al menos. —Dijo su médico intentando consolarla en vano.

—Una vida sin emociones —Susurró para sí misma—. Sin alegrías, ni disgustos. Una vida sin vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siete años después_

Una suave música llegó a sus oídos haciendo que rodara en la cama agotada. Cada vez dormía peor y se despertaba de noche faltándole el aire. Lentamente estiró la mano para apagar el despertador. Nunca la despertaban para no excitarla o sobresaltarla. La misma música la despertaba todos los días durante los últimos 7 años y estaba hasta las pelotas.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y tomó aire dando pequeños pasitos hasta el cuarto del baño. Al llegar, el aparato se puso a pitar y tuvo que sentarse en la taza del _water_ a descansar. Hoy era un mal día, decidió intentando mirarse al espejo agarrándose al lavabo. Cuando vio su reflejo suspiró. Las enormes ojeras de debajo de sus ojos estaban tan marcadas que ya no se acordaba de la última vez que no estuvieron allí. Estaba muy pálida y delgada. Los huesos de los pómulos se notaban tanto que parecía cadavérica.

—Muerta en vida —Murmuró mirando su pelo que parecía ser lo único de su cuerpo que tenía vida propia, pues nunca se quedaba en su sitio—. Queda poco. —Se decía a sí misma todos los días para seguir adelante.

Rezaba todos los días para que le diera un infarto y se muriera. O para que encontraran una solución a su problema. Aunque de eso último ya había perdido completamente la esperanza. Aunque ya estaba lo bastante mal para entrar en la lista de trasplantes sabía que no lo conseguiría pues eran muchos los que estaban de espera y ella estaba muy atrás.

Salió del baño lentamente y oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —Dijo mientras aquel aparato asqueroso volvía a pitar. Se sentó en la mesa redonda que tenía en su habitación al mismo tiempo que Natsu, la sirvienta, entraba con la bandeja de su desayuno.

—Buenos días, cielo. —Dijo la mujer sonriendo. Hinata sonrió a su vez mientras sin apetito miró la bandeja.

—Veo que hemos variado la dieta. —Le echó una mirada traviesa y cogió un pequeño _croissant_ que había al lado de la leche.

—Al fin y al cabo es tu cumpleaños, cariño. Hay que celebrarlo. —Dijo destapando la macedonia de frutas.

La estricta dieta que llevaba desde hace 7 años la aburría soberanamente pero ya daba igual pues ni el olor delicioso de aquel _croissant_ le abría el apetito.

—¿Y cómo lo celebraremos? —Preguntó Hinata tomando un sorbo de zumo—. Ya lo sé, iremos a tirarnos en paracaídas. No, no mejor todavía, iremos a hacer surf.

Natsu la miró con pena. Odiaba esa mirada en la gente.

—Tus padres habían pensado que igual querías ir en coche hasta su casa de playa y sentarte allí.

Hinata fingió sorpresa. —Que maravilloso 23 cumpleaños. Sí señor, no lo olvidaré mientras viva.

—No te has levantado con el pie derecho, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la mujer de 30 años pasados mientras recogía unas revistas—. Piensa lo bien que estarás mirando las olas.

Hizo una mueca terminándose el zumo cuando oyó dos mensajes seguidos del ordenador.

—Me acercas el portátil, ¿por favor? —Natsu se lo colocó en la mesa y ella miró su correo electrónico. Al ver dos remitentes sonrió emocionada y el estúpido aparato se puso a sonar.

—Veo que quien te manda el mensaje te ha puesto un poco nerviosa. —Dijo Natsu con sorna. Odiaba eso. Que sus emociones estuvieran expuestas de esa manera lo odiaba.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer? —Preguntó pareciendo indiferente mientras abría el primer mensaje, de Naruto:

 _Felicidades Hina, con 23 tendré que empezar a pensar que eres_

 _adulta. Ja, ja. Te he mandado tu regalo por correo, espero que te guste._

 _Sakura me ha dicho que no podrás asistir a su boda y lo siento, pues_

 _esperaba verte. Tendré que esperar hasta las Navidades._

 _Espero que disfrutes de este día. Un beso._

 _Naruto._

Luego, acto seguido abrió el de Menma:

 _Hyūga, feliz cumpleaños. Trata de pasártelo bien en tu día, ¿ok?_

 _Saludos._

 _Menma._

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se las limpió furiosa. La boda. Intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza, pues no podría asistir. La boda de su mejor amiga. Ella debería haber sido la dama de honor principal. Ella tendría que estar en Okinawa junto a todos los demás festejando la boda. Al principio Sakura se había negado en redondo a hacer la boda tan lejos, pues ella no podría asistir. Pero cuando Hinata le dijo que de todas maneras no podría asistir aunque la hiciera en Niigata, cambió de opinión cumpliendo el sueño que tenía desde que era niña. Casarse a la orilla del mar en Okinawa con sus amigos y familiares. Estarían allí una semana y ella por supuesto no podría ir. Eso sería dentro de un mes.

Y con respecto al mensaje de Menma. Rió ante sus muy pocas palabras de felicitaciones. Hasta para escribir era así; directamente sincero. Pues ese " _Trata",_ provenía de su "dura" honestidad, la estaba apoyando, a _su manera_ claro. No venía con palabras o sonrisas forzadas como hacían otros. No iba con él. Y le agradecía por eso. El ahora se dedicaba a llevar una parte de la filial de la empresa en Nagasaki, tenían muy buena relación con las empresas de allí por lo que le iba de maravilla. Y Estaba feliz por él. Aunque no era de hablarse muy seguido con Menma, sabían que decirse al momento, pues los dos eran de auras tranquilas. Gustaban de la compañía del otro.

Distraída, comenzó a escribirle:

 _Gracias, Menma. Lo haré, lo prometo._

 _¡Oyer, no olvides mi regalo! No creas que te lo dejaré_ _pasar._

 _Un beso desde Niigata._

 _Hinata._

Sonrió por dentro. Su relación era tan parecida a la que tenia con Sakura. _Sakura..._ Daba gracias a Dios porque ella hubiera seguido siendo su amiga. La iba a visitar todo lo que podía y la acompañaba en los malos momentos. Sasuke Uchiha, su prometido, era muy comprensivo con ellas y nunca le recriminaba el tiempo que pasaba con Hinata. Ella no podría conocer un amor así. Miró a la pantalla y tocó el nombre de Naruto. Lo echaba de menos. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en las Navidades pasadas. Sólo fueron unos minutos, pues el maldito aparato se había puesto a sonar y su madre lo apartó de ella.

 _Flash Back._

 _Estaba muy guapo con su jersey de lana naranja y sus vaqueros negros. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró sonriendo con sus ojos azules._

 _—¿Qué tal, pequeña? Feliz Navidad. —Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla._

 _Hinata atesoró el aroma de su colonia, el roce de su mejilla, el calor de sus labios. Suspiró por dentro cuando se alejó mirándola a los ojos. El aparato llevaba sonando un rato y su madre se acercó para presentarle a alguien, apartándolo de ella. Pero tuvo que abandonar la fiesta minutos después, pues el bendito aparato seguía sonando._

 _End Flash Back._

Suspiró al volver al presente y mirar su muñeca.

—Maldito aparato. —Gruñó dándole un golpe sobre la mesa para que dejara de sonar. Los recuerdos de Naruto la habían alterado. Era una pena que tuviera que vivir tan lejos. Llevaba 5 años viviendo en Londres, llevando la otra parte de la filial de la empresa, solo que en Europa. Minato estaba muy orgulloso de él y de Menma, se notaba en como hinchaba su pecho hablando de sus gemelos.

Miró la pantalla del ordenador y comenzó a escribir una respuesta:

 _23 años, ¿quién lo iba a decir? No me ha llegado tu regalo pero_

 _seguro que es maravilloso. Pásenlo muy bien en la boda. Y tienes que_

 _prometerme que sacaran muchas fotos para que yo pueda verlas._

 _Espero de todo corazón verte en Navidades._

 _Un beso desde Niigata._

 _Hinata._

Aunque se mandaban mensajes todas las semanas desde que él se fue, cada vez eran más breves e impersonales. Al principio Naruto le hablaba de todo. De su vida en Londres, de su trabajo...pero al final se habían reducido a eso. Ella lo entendía, en realidad ella no tenía nada que contar y Naruto se fue cansando.

Suspirando, bajó la pantalla del ordenador. Miró su desayuno y lo apartó a un lado. Sonó la llegada de otro mensaje y levantó la pantalla deseando que fuera otro mensaje de Naruto. Frunció el ceño al ver de donde era; su cardiólogo. _Seguro que me cambió la cita_ , pensó abriéndolo desganada. Leyendo la extensa carta que el Dr. Yoshida, el mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad le había enviado, abrió los ojos como platos mientras el aparato no dejaba de sonar.

—¡Dios mío! —Susurró nerviosa leyéndolo otra vez. Cuando confirmó que lo que había leído no había sido un sueño, gritó a pleno pulmón—. ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —Gritos y pasos corriendo se oyeron por el pasillo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe para dar paso a su padre pálido.

—Tranquila hija, mamá ya está llamando a la ambulancia.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien! —Gritó aunque el aparato no dejaba de pitar—. Tráeme un calmante.

Su padre a medio vestir con la camisa desabrochada cogió rápidamente un calmante inyectable y se lo suministró eficientemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se relajara. Su madre en bata entró corriendo con el teléfono en la mano.

—Ya vienen.

—Diles que no vengan. —Dijo Hinata temblando.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó su madre al ver su estado soltando el teléfono en la mesa y acariciándole el pelo—. Más vale prevenir... —

Hinata sonrió. —¡Pueden operarme! —Dijo triunfante— Por fin alguien puede operarme. —El silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras sus padres se miraban, como ocultando algo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No están contentos?

Su padre se alejó de ella dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Cómo fue que te enteraste? —La sorpresa la hizo abrir la boca sin saber que decir.

—¿Lo sabían? ¿Sabían que tenía una oportunidad y no me dijeron nada?

—No es algo seguro, cariño. No queríamos que te ilusionarás —Contestó su madre sentándose en una de las sillas frente a ella—. Es algo experimental y tu padre y yo no estamos dispuesto a que jueguen contigo.

Hinata estaba asombrada.—Pero ese doctor español ha visto mis pruebas y dice que es absolutamente viable. Puede reparar mi corazón y volver a colocarlo. Lo ha hecho antes.

—¡Dos veces! —Exclamó su padre que había permanecido en silencio—. Sólo lo ha hecho DOS veces y uno de los pacientes falleció.

Hinata negó con la cabeza asustada. —No me van a quitar un 50% de probabilidades de llevar una vida normal.

—¡Sólo queremos que estés bien! —Dijo su madre angustiada.

—¡Pero yo no estoy bien, mamá! ¡Estoy muerta en vida! ¡Quiero vivir, quiero salir, pasear sin ahogarme, quiero hacer el amor y quiero tener hijos! ¡Prefiero arriesgarme a morir que seguir viviendo así!

Fue tan vehemente que sus padres se quedaron sin habla. Su madre se enderezo frente a ella, parando de llorar.

—Hinata...

—No —Dijo su padre antes de salir de la habitación—. Es mi última palabra.

Hinata miró a su madre rogándole con la mirada. —Intenta convencerle mamá, porque en esto estoy decidida. Me voy a operar. Tengo que operarme...

Su madre estaba dudando. —No sé si podré...

Se enderezó en la silla oyendo la sirena de la ambulancia en la calle.

—Soy mayor de edad y si ese médico está dispuesto a correr el riesgo, yo también.

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _02.10.17_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia pertenece a Sophie Saint Rose._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Tres días más tarde seguían discutiendo el asunto. Hinata ya no podía comprenderlos, ¿es que no podían simplemente apoyarla en esto? No podría entrar allí sin saber con seguridad que la estarían esperando al terminar todo esto.

—No sé porque no quieres esperar un poco —Bufó disgustado su padre por milésima vez, mirándola tumbada en la cama del hospital—. Dentro de un año...—

—Ni hablar —Cortó ella, harta del tema—. No pienso estar otro año más en estas condiciones.

Había hablado del tema largo y tendido con el doctor Dan Katō, el cardiólogo que estaba impartiendo un curso en el hospital. Era una eminencia mundial en cardiología y se había interesado por el caso de Hinata en cuanto se enteró. Era muy optimista aunque había grandes riesgos, si la operación salía mal no tendrían nada con que sustituir su corazón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Naruto con cara de no haber dormido en días.

—N-Naruto... ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —Preguntó asombrada apoyándose sobre sus codos. Se fijó que iba con traje con los botones de la camisa desabrochados y el pelo rubio revuelto. Estaba guapísimo y ella debía estar hecha un auténtico asco.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.—¿Qué son esas estupideces que me ha contado Sakura, Hinata? Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Claramente estaba enfadado Se quedó muda al ver su actitud y Hiashi sonrió porque al menos tenía un aliado de su parte. El aparato empezó a pitar y se sentó en la cama para enfrentarlo.

—N-No sé de que estupideces hablas pero si se trata de la operación te diré que sí, me voy a operar les guste o no. —Él se metió la manos en los bolsillos del pantalón como si quisiera evitar estrangularla ahí mismo.

—Sakura me dijo que sólo hay un 50% de probabilidades de éxito.

Ella se encogió de hombros.—¿Entonces?

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que te vas a operar —Contestó furioso—. ¿Es que quieres morir?

Ella le miró a los ojos con la seriedad reflejada en ellos.—Si tengo que vivir así, sí.

Naruto palideció.—No puedes hablar en serio. Hinata, no tienes una vida tan mala. ¡Perderla sería mucho peor! —Hinata se enfadó ignorando el permanente pitido.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de mi vida? ¿Acaso estas ahí para verla? ¿Ves como me cuesta respirar por la noche o cuando me levanto agotada? ¿Ves cuando me tienen que lavar porque yo no tengo fuerzas siquiera para usar mis propias manos? —Naruto se enderezó sin abrir la boca— Tengo 23 años y la última vez que salí sola de casa tenía 18 años. No tengo amigos aparte de Sakura... —Dijo al borde de las lágrimas—. Nunca me han besado, nunca haré el amor, nunca me casaré y nunca tendré hijos. Nunca podré tener trabajo y dependeré de otras personas por el resto de mi vida. Ahora si eres totalmente sincero, ¿vivirías tú así? ¿Serias capaz de soportarlo tu mismo?

Hitomi lloraba en silencio mientras Hiashi trataba de consolarla, pese a que él también se sentía afligido con esta idea loca. Naruto se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Espera un poco para ver si otras operaciones tienen resultado —Dijo él cogiéndola de la barbilla.

—Eso mismo digo yo p... —Empezó Hiashi pero se calló al ver la mirada de su mujer. Al final su hija se había ganado su apoyo.

Hinata apartó la barbilla.—No. Me operaré mañana. Punto.

Naruto y Hiashi apretaron los labios al ver que seria imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. En ese momento entró el doctor Katō que se detuvo al ver que Naruto se levantó de la cama enfrentándolo, decidió ignorarlo y le sonrió a Hinata.

—¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? —Preguntó el cirujano de unos 40 años y porte atlético con una sonrisa mirando a su paciente.

—Deseando empezar. —Respondió la mencionada ansiosa.

—Le traigo los impresos que había pedido —Le extendió las hojas por encima de la cama al ver que aquel rubio no se movía del medio. Pero en un rápido movimiento Naruto se los arrebató de las manos y los miró por encima.

Apretando las mandíbulas dijo entre dientes.—¿Pides que no te reanimen?

Hinata suspiró apartándose el pelo de la cara.—Pido que no me conecten a una máquina para mantenerme viva, sólo lo estrictamente necesario. —El arrugó los papeles de furia sin darse cuenta, mientras leía otra de las páginas.

—Donas todos tus órganos... —E incrédulo añadió—. Hasta tus ojos.

Hinata sonrió extendiendo la mano.—Todo el mundo debería donar. De todas maneras cuando se mueran ya no les servirán de nada. —Su madre que por fin se había calmado un poco, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Hiashi suspiró ante eso— Por Dios mamá, déjalo ya —Dijo sintiendo angustia por ella— ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar un café mientras leo esto? —Hiashi la guió de los hombros en silencio mientras salían de la habitación y Hinata leía los papeles.

—Volvemos en un rato, hija. —Ella asintió sin despegar la vista del papel.

—Quiero que quiten esto... —Dijo señalando un párrafo—. En caso de que mi corazón falle después de la operación no quiero que se me reanime.

El doctor Katō frunció el ceño.—Pero todavía quedarían más opciones, no debe negárselas.

—No, no las quiero de todos modos. Gracias.

—Por Dios, Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Naruto ya desesperado—. Tienes que seguir luchando.

—En eso tiene razón el señor. Debe tener fuerzas para continuar porque sino no habrá operación que valga —Dijo el cirujano.

Hinata suspiró.—Bien, si no tengo más opción... —Sonrió al doctor y a Naruto— Vamos allá —Extendió una mano en dirección a Naruto pidiéndole un bolígrafo silenciosamente. El médico le iba a ofrecer uno pero ella negó, era su manera de decirle que tenía que apoyarla— Tiene que ser el suyo. —Naruto la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del traje para sacar un bolígrafo de oro. Hinata sonrió cogiéndolo—. Bonito boli.

Él sonrió muy a su pesar pero perdió la sonrisa al ver como firmaba el maldito papel, el cual tenia unas ganas inmensas de quemarlo ahora.

—No puedo creer que nos hagas esto... —Dijo él entre dientes.

Hinata levantó la cabeza sorprendida.—No puedo creer que me pidas que siga viviendo así mientras ustedes disfrutan de la vida. —Eso hizo sonrojarlo ligeramente y mirarla como si quisiera matarla. Entregó los papeles al doctor Katō.

—Mañana a las 7 de la mañana vendrán a prepararte —Comentó el doctor yendo hacia la puerta—. Mientras descansa. —Asintió dejándose caer en las almohadas y miró a Naruto. Él tenía la mirada perdida.

—Me gustó mucho tu regalo —Susurró ella comiéndoselo con los ojos—. El colgante parecía muy antiguo. —Le había llegado dos días antes de ingresarse en el hospital. Un colgante de filigrana de oro que parecía un unicornio colgando de una cadena de oro.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos dientes. Se sentó en la cama y le cogió la mano.

—Una vez comentaste que te gustaban las joyas antiguas. Lo compré en un anticuario

—Sí, son maravillosas. Tienen historia y los trabajos parecen únicos. No como las joyas de ahora que parecen echas en serie —Ella frunció los labios—. Si no...

—Ni se te ocurra... —La interrumpió serio. Hinata suspiró desviando la mirada al otro lado de la habitación para evitar llorar todo lo posible.

—Por favor...escucha lo que tengo que decir. No se lo puedo decir a mis padres —Tragó saliva y lo volvió a mirar, parecía torturado y le apretaba la mano como si no quisiera dejarla marchar— Eres mi amigo y necesito que me escuches —Susurró ella y él asintió— Quiero que si fallezco se me incinere... —Naruto desvió la mirada y asintió de nuevo— y que mis cenizas sean echadas en el jardín de la casa de la playa, me encanta ese jardín. Dile a Sakura y a Menma que para mí han sido como mis hermanos. Seguramente vendrán a verme esta tarde, pero Sakura seguro no querrá escucharme. Dile que los amaré siempre.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que me voy a despedir por ti.

Sonrió cansada.—Está bien, les escribiré una carta más tarde.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras se miraban. Ella intentaba que las líneas de su rostro se le quedaran gravadas para siempre mientras que él la miraba enfadado.

—No te enfades conmigo. Tu harías lo mismo —Le susurró ella—. No quiero operarme sabiendo que estás enfadado conmigo.

—Estupendo, entonces no te operes. —Dijo exasperado levantándose de la cama.

—¿Vamos a discutirlo otra vez? —Preguntó agotada—. Quiero vivir la vida plenamente, ¿tan difícil es entender?

La rabia emanaba de él, se notaba a la legua que deseaba destruir algo.—Soy tu amigo y todo esto me parece una locura.

—Para eso has venido de Londres ¿para impedirlo? —Preguntó asombrada—. No tienes derecho a decirme como debo vivir o morir, Naruto. Es mi vida.

—¡Sí! —Gritó él mirándola furioso—. Pero tu vida afecta a otras personas. ¿Como se sentirán tus padres? ¿Como se sentirán Sakura y Menma si mueres?

Hinata lo miró asombrada.—¿Como te sentirías tu? — Se acercó a ella amenazante. Colocó las dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, ella retuvo el aliento al tenerlo tan cerca cuando el aparato empezó a incordiar.

—Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me oíste?

Sonrió mirando sus ojos.—Procuraré hacerte caso. —Él también sonrió y bajó la vista hasta sus labios.

—Así que nunca te han besado, ¿eh? —Se sonrojó sin saber que decir. Sin querer su mirada se desvió a aquellos labios tan masculinos—. ¿Te gustaría probar?

Hinata no podía responder, tan absorta estaba en sus sensaciones que todo parecía irreal. Sentía algo en el pecho que la estaba derritiendo y cuando se acercó lentamente a ella y rozó sus labios, fue como estar en el paraíso. Suspiró y abrió ligeramente los labios mientras el pulsímetro se volvía loco. Cuando la lengua de Naruto rozó su labio inferior, ella gimió atontada. Estaba levantando los brazos para rodearle el cuello cuando se apartó con una sonrisa.

Sonrió tímida.—No ha estado mal.

Naruto levantó una ceja divertido.—Me alegro. —Justo en ese momento sus padres entraron con Sakura y Menma.

—¡Naruto, estás en Niigata! —Exclamó su prima acercándose para darle un abrazo— ¡Que sorpresa! —Él respondió al efusivo abrazo cuando observó a Menma moverse al lado libre de la cama de Hinata—. Me alegra mucho verte, primo.

—Siento llegar sin decirles,... —.

—¿Qué, se te olvidó avisar acaso? ¿O el movil se te fue otra vez por el inodoro? —Habló Menma con voz burlona, causando risa en los demás. Una venita saltó en la frente de Naruto antes de darse la mano por encima de Hinata, que los miraba curiosa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes hoy esa reunión importante con la Compañía Hachiya?

— _Tenía._

Frunció el ceño en claro digusto.—Deberías irte mejor, ¿no? —Menma entrecerró la mirada, perdiendo todo rastro de humor en ella. Los presentes en cambio observaron con sorpresa la clara tensión entre los gemelos. Cualquiera diría que Naruto no lo quería allí—. Cancelarlo solo te va a trae... —

—Eso puede esperar —Le interrumpió con dureza— Y no lo cancelé, solo lo pospuse para otro día. Lo principal ahora es ella. —Respondió con la mirada puesta en Hinata, quién se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar, estando ella en el medio de los dos.

—Oh, yo n-no... No quiero que tengas que atrasar esa reunión debido a mí, Menma.

—Eso no importa ahora, Hyūga, soy yo el que decide además. Deja de preocuparte. —Ella estaba por insistirle cuando se dio cuenta entonces de que él también quería estar presente, mostrándole su apoyo como los demás. ¡Que tonta era! Asintió sintiéndose feliz y completa ahora.

Ignororando la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, comenzaron a meterle conversación sobre muchas cosas hasta que fuera la hora de irse. Hinata sonreía viendo como conversaban y bromeaban. Sakura iba impecablemente vestida con un vestido de Carolina Herrera y un bolso de Chanel. Ella suspiró, nunca se había vestido así. ¿Para qué?

—Así que has venido a ver a nuestra pequeña guerrera —Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla—.¿Estás nerviosa? —Era la única que la apoyaba, como buena amiga que era, tenía que defenderla contra viento y marea. Después de negar con la cabeza miró a Naruto que había vuelto a su mirada de cabreo.

—Así que tú la apoyas en esta locura, ¿no? —Preguntó enfadado. Sakura la miró interrogante y Hinata, cansada se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que sí, ¿verdad, Menma? —Giraron a verlo, ahora apoyado contra la pared.

—Sí. —Bufó en respuesta al tener todas las miradas sobre él, y desvió la mirada a un lado.

—¡Por Dios, están locos! —Dijo yendo hacia la puerta—. Que tengas suerte. —Hinata vio dolida como abría la puerta dispuesto a irse de esa manera tan fría.

—Naruto... —Él se paró en el vano de la puerta sin volverse— ¿Recuerdas el _mensaje_ que tendrías que dar? —Él asintió—. A ti también. —La miró a los ojos por encima del hombro y sin decir nada salió de habitación.

—Que misteriosos están... —Dijo Sakura con picardía—. ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Le sonrió a su amiga que tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir muy bien.

A lo largo de la tarde la fueron visitando amigos y familiares de los que ella en cierta manera se fue despidiendo aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, por si acaso. No es que dudara de las habilidades del doctor Katō, pero como decía su madre: Vale más prevenir que lamentar.

Al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana la despertaron. Increíblemente no estaba nerviosa. Le quitaron el pulsímetro de la muñeca y ella deseó que fuera la última vez que lo viera, mientras la preparaban para la operación sus padres esperaban en el pasillo. Le quitaron la bata y la tumbaron en una camilla como Dios la trajo al mundo sólo con una sábana encima y un gorrito en la cabeza. Tenía algo de frío y eso que estaban en verano. Cuando la camilla salió al pasillo sonrió a sus padres que la esperaban impacientes.

—Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes, mi niña. —Dijo su madre temblándole el labio al tratar de no llorar de nuevo.

—Te queremos, hija. —Dijo su padre besándola en la mejilla. Inexplicablemente miró alrededor buscando a Naruto, aunque sabía que no estaría ahora, se sintió decepcionada. Respiró profundo y sonrió a sus padres.

—Los veré en después.

El cirujano que se acercaba en ese momento dijo:

—Eso será en unas 6 horas más o menos.

Hinata asintió. —Los amo. —Y les saludó con la mano a medida que la alejaban en la camilla. El camino hasta el quirófano fue muy rápido mientras hablaba con el médico. Sólo al entrar en aquella enorme sala cubierta con acero inoxidable le entró el pánico.

—Ahora el anestesista se ocupará de ti, no te preocupes —Dijo el cirujano mientras le colocaban los catéteres—. Muy bien , lo haces muy bien —Dijo al ver como respiraba intentando relajar el ritmo del corazón—. Dentro de unas horas estarás como nueva, Hinata. Vamos allá, pequeña.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de 9 horas de operación, salió de quirófano. Su madre había tenido que ser sedada cuando la vio en la UCI rodeada de cables y monitores. Su operación había sido un éxito pero ella no lo sabía. En la bruma de su subconsciente ella sólo veía los buenos momentos que había pasado en su vida; las bromas con Sakura cuando estaban en el instituto, Menma cuando les llevó a su primer concierto. Feliz con sus padres en la casa de la playa. Su perro Naki, cuando era pequeña. En su 16 cumpleaños bailando una canción de Lara Del Rey, con Naruto... Cuando por fin abrió los ojos le pesaban muchísimo y sólo tenía ganas de cerrarlos. Gimió pues le dolía algo el pecho.

— _Muy bien, Hinata. Vamos, abre los ojos._.. —Dijo una voz imperiosa que la molestaba— _Venga, hazme_ _caso, Hinata._ —Molesta los volvió a abrir para ver a su médico, a lo que sonrió cansada. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, la habían operado. Miró a su alrededor para ver un montón de rostros desconocidos. Se sonrojó levemente.

 _¿Por qué todos me están mirando?_

—Estos son mis estudiantes —Le aclaró el médico— Vamos a quitarte el respirador, ¿está bien? —Antes de darse cuenta, con movimientos expertos se lo quitaron— Eso es... —Dijo retirando el tubo que tenía en la garganta con eficiencia— ...muy bien. —Hinata movió la mandíbula que tenía dolorida.

—La paciente está respondiendo muy bien. La tensión es perfecta y no se ha detectado riesgo de coágulos. —Miró ahora a su cirujano que hablaba con aquella gente vestida de blanco. Estaba muy confusa.

—Disculpe... —Interrumpió—. ¿Puedo beber agua? —Todos le sonrieron.

—Claro —Contestó el médico—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella hizo una mueca.—¿Tengo una sonda ahí abajo? —Los estudiantes se echaron a reír.

—Sí —Dijo entre risas el cirujano—. No tienes que preocuparte.

Hinata sonrió con alivio.—Me duele el pecho. ¿Eso...?

—Es normal, descuida, ha sido una operación bastante invasiva. Te dolerá una temporada —El cirujano miró los monitores—. Estoy muy contento con el resultado. Y tu familia está deseando verte, en cuanto salgamos, entrarán. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta o te sientes demasiado confusa?

—Los párpados todavía me pesan...

—Tardarás unas horas en estar despejada. Aunque con la medicación no estarás totalmente alerta hasta dentro de unos días —Su médico miró a sus estudiantes indicándoles que salieran de la habitación. Volvió a mirar a Hinata con su historial en la mano—. No soy dado a dar demasiadas esperanzas a mis pacientes, pero a ti puedo decirte que lo has conseguido. —Sonrió viéndolo salir y dejando la puerta abierta. Sus padres, Sakura y Menma entraron rápidamente.

—Nuestra campeona... —Dijo su amiga acercándose con cuidado y dejando unas rosas amarillas en una mesilla cercana—. Sabía que lo conseguirías, Hina.

—Hija... Nunca he pasado tanto miedo en mi vida... —Dijo su madre orgullosa— ...pero lo hiciste.

Sintió entonces una mano posarse en su cabeza, levantó la vista para ver a Menma. ¿Hacía cuantos años que no le hacía ese gesto?

—Bien hecho, Hyūga.

Le sonrió contenta, viendo el alivio reflejado en sus ojos, los mísmos que Naruto. Sus padres la besaron felices, pero Hinata miró hacia la puerta deseando verlo también. Se mordió el labio inferior pero no dijo nada.

—Naruto volvió a Londres —Dijo Sakura con expresión dolida— Siente no estar aquí para darte la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos —Desvió la mirada hacia las rosas antes de continuar—. Ya sabes negocios, tenía que volver...

—No pasa nada —Mintió dolida— Es lógico que tuviera que volver. Ya nos veremos luego —De repente sonrió radiante—. Ahora tengo mucho tiempo por delante.

 **.**

 **.**

La recuperación fue dolorosa y las innumerables pruebas a veces llegaban a desesperarla, pero un mes después ya estaba fuera del hospital. Podía llevar una vida normal dentro de lo razonable.

Estando solos el médico y ella en la habitación, le hizo al médico la pregunta que más temía:

—¿Podré tener hijos ahora?

El doctor Katō sonrió abiertamente.—¡Claro que sí! Puedes tener hasta 10 hijos si quieres. Sólo tendrás que esperar un año y podrás comenzar a repoblar Japón.

Hinata se echó a reír a carcajadas, lo hacía mucho últimamente, ya no tenía que controlarse. Podía gritar, reír, llorar sin preocuparse por nada. Su corazón estaba más fuerte cada día. Tenía que hacer una rehabilitación, pero en unos meses habría terminado todo.

—Solo recuerda los cateterismos, 2 veces al año durante 3 años y luego una vez al año. —Le recordó el médico antes de darle el alta y desearle suerte.

Estando en el auto con sus padres de vuelta a casa, cerró los ojos sonriendo por fin de poder tomar oxigeno con tranquilidad fuera del odioso hospital. Apretó el botón que bajaba la ventana dejando que la brisa la golpeara. Su meta estaba cumplida al fin.

—Ahora voy por ti, Naruto.

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _17.10.17_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia pertenece a Sophie Saint Rose._

 _Yo solo tomo prestados para mis ideas._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Llegaron las Navidades y Hinata era otra. Por su recuperación reciente no había podido asistir a la boda de Sakura, pero sabía que había sido preciosa. El día de la boda lloró mucho pensando en su amiga y en Naruto. El era un tema que no quería recordar pues desde que la habían operado no se había vuelto a poner en contacto con ella. Ni para felicitarla por el resultado de la operación. Le chocaba bastante que se trasladara desde Londres para impedirle que se operara y no se alegrara por su recuperación.

Suspiró mirándose al espejo.

Su pelo brillaba, las ojeras habían desaparecido, había engordado unos kilos dejando su cuerpo maravillosamente formado y curvilíneo. Su piel brillaba sana, nada de ese color ceniciento. Era otra, era la mujer que tendría que haber sido siempre. Bajó la mirada a la enorme cicatriz vertical que tenía entre los senos hasta el estómago. Sorprendentemente no le repugnaba, sino que estaba orgullosa de ella. Había sufrido mucho hasta tenerla.

Salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo sólo la ropa interior y fue hasta su armario, ahora plagado de prendas maravillosas. Su padre le había dado carta blanca para comprar lo que quisiera y Sakura la había ayudado pasando juntas horas estupendas. Escogió un vestido de bandas elásticas que se adaptaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel, en color perla. Con su cabello azul ese color resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Se puso unas medias color celeste y unos zapatos nude. Su maquillaje quedaba perfecto con ese vestido y sonrió satisfecha. Estaba radiante. Era la noche de Navidad y sus padres daban una fiesta.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta, entonces, emocionada, salió de la habitación, creía que sería Sakura para ver lo que se había puesto. Bajaba por las escaleras alegremente cuando lo vio.

Había vuelto...

Siguió bajando las escaleras lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que atentos no se perdían un detalle. La recorrieron de arriba abajo y un calor la envolvió.

—Naruto... —Dijo sonriendo abiertamente llegando a su lado— ...haz vuelto. —Estaba guapísimo con su traje azul y su corbata roja. La corbata que ella le había regalado en las Navidades pasadas. Él la miraba de arriba abajo y Hinata se sintió orgullosa porque se sabía hermosa.

—Estás radiante. —Dijo suavemente.

—¿A que está preciosa? —Dijo Hiashi con orgullo paterno— Tengo que espantar a los moscones cada tres segundos —Se acercó a Naruto y le dio la mano—. Me alegro de verte, hijo. Bienvenido a casa.

—Gracias —Dijo sin apartar la vista de ella. Un carraspeo los volvió a la realidad y los tres se giraron hacia una chica de cabello corto color violeta, vestida de azul, que se acercó a ellos tímidamente— Oh, perdona Konan —Dijo Naruto tomándola por el brazo para acercarla—. Te presento al señor, Hiashi, y su hija Hinata. Ya te he hablado de ellos.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida de ver a aquella mujer allí acompañarlo que no sabía que decir mientras que a su padre no le faltaron las palabras.

—Pero bueno —Dijo mirándola para que le diera la bienvenida a su invitada—. Me alegro que hayas venido.

La tal Konan sonrió tendiendo su mano y Hinata vio un anillo de compromiso enorme. Sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies.

—Le estoy muy agradecida de haber hecho un lugar para mí esta noche. —Hinata miró a los ojos a Naruto que tenía el rostro tallado en piedra y respiró hondo irguiéndose. Simulando su mejor sonrisa miró a su inesperada invitada.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Konan. Bienvenida a Niigata —El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar—. Por favor, pasen al salón y sírvanse una copa mientras saludamos al resto de los invitados.

Su padre la miró, examinándola sobre como se sentía y ella se maldijo por ser tan transparente

—Hija —Dijo al entrar sus siguientes invitados en el salón—, ¿estás bien? —¿Bien? Quería morirse, pero sonrió disimulando

—Claro papá, estamos en Navidad, mi época favorita.

Por fin llegó Sakura con su marido, y sus tios con Menma. Nada más llegar tomó a Hinata del brazo y se la llevó al salón de abajo, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—Lo siento, no me dio tiempo a avisarte —Dijo su amiga con cara de angustia—. Llegaron hace una hora. No nos lo esperábamos.

Hinata se encogió de hombros intentando tragarse sus lágrimas.

—Antes o después tenía que pasar. Estoy bien... —Sakura la abrazó.

—Eres mi hermana, conmigo no tienes que disimular. —Ella no podía decir nada pero su amiga fue muy explícita.

—Estoy furiosa con él por su comportamiento. ¿Pero qué le pasa?

—Déjalo ya —Dijo respirando profundamente abriendo la puerta y saliendo al hall—. Vamos a divertirnos, ¿si? Bastantes penas hemos tenido ya.

Sakura la miró de arriba abajo y se acarició el vientre que empezaba a estar abultado con su embarazo de cuatro meses.

—Estás preciosa, ¿me prestarás el vestido cuando expulse a la alien? —Se echó a reír mientras entraban en el salón atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos que sonreían al ver a la hija de su amigo tan bien.

—Te lo regalaré... —Y luego sonrió maliciosa—. ...si es que te entra.

—¡Serás mala! —Dijo su amiga riéndose.

Su madre preocupada al ver la situación, se acercó a ella.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Claro —Respondió resuelta sin darle importancia—Me parece que tendremos que hacer dos sitios en la mesa... —Miró a su madre a los ojos y añadió en bajo—. ...lejos de mí. —Hitomi asintió. Parecía triste y durante un segundo parecía que se sentía culpable, pero Hinata no le dio importancia mientras saludaba alegremente y con encanto a sus amigos.

Llegó al grupo de Naruto y sus padres. Saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Minato, Kushina, y por ultimo a Menma, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Parecían estar algo incómodos y se apiadó de ellos alejándose para atender a otros invitados. De repente alguien la levantó tomándola de la cintura.

—¿Quien es la mujer más bella de Niigata?

Ella se echó a reír.— Utakata, ¡bájame ahora mismo! —Exclamó entre risas. El la bajó girándola como si estuvieran bailando para darle un sonoro beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Preciosa, hazme un hombre feliz y dime que te casarás conmigo. Como regalo de Navidad. —La gente se reía a su alrededor por el dramatismo de sus palabras, mientras Hinata se desternillaba de risa.

—Utakata, ¿quién te ha invitado? —Preguntó su padre divertido al amigo de su hija. Lo toleraba porque era buen muchacho y a Hinata le caía bien. Su amigo lejos de sentirse ofendido rió por lo bajo.

—Nada puede hacer que me separe de mi chica —Dijo tomándola por la cintura—. Además tenía hambre.

Las risas continuaron. Ella sin querer miró en dirección a Naruto que parecía muy enfadado, mientras discutía con Menma sin quitarle la vista de encima. El aperitivo duró otros 20 minutos. Hinata frunció el ceño al ver como Kushina y su madre hablaban agitadamente apartadas de todos. Preocupada se acercó a ellas, que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

 _—Si llego a saber esto, nunca se lo habría pedido._ —Dijo Hitomi mirando a Kushina enfadada.

 _—No sé lo que pasa, te lo juro. Yo tampoco entiendo nada..._

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó sobresaltándolas. Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Puedes decirles a los invitados que pasen al comedor? —Asintió mirándolas preocupada.

—¿No estaran discutiendo?

—No, no —Dijeron la dos a la vez—. Somos amigas desde hace mil años ¿de que íbamos a discutir?

Hinata sonrió.—Así me gusta, estamos en Navidad. La vida es para disfrutarla —Se giró para encontrarse de frente con Menma que venía con una copa de lo que parecía whisky en la mano— ¿Ese no es el segundo? —Preguntó sorprendida—. Creía que no bebías.

La miró irónico pero con una media sonrisa.—Esta es una ocasión especial —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y continuó—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ahora estoy mejor, mucho mejor que antes —Dijo sonriente y feliz por ver la preocupación que Menma aun tenia por ella—. Mi médico dice que estoy casi perfecta.

—Me alegro. —Dijo mirando su escote donde sin querer se veía el principio de la cicatriz. Incómoda se subió el vestido.

—Me alegro que te alegres —Contestó sonriendo mientras pasaba a su lado—. Voy a decirle a la gente que pase al comedor. —La tomó por la muñeca impidiéndole seguir.

—No quería hacerte daño, Hyuga, él solo hacia lo mejor para ti. Y yo también... —Agrego después de un breve silencio. Sorprendida y confundida por sus palabras, se sonrojó. Que pensaran que le dolía ver a Naruto con otra la mataba, así que disimulando se hizo la sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas, Menma? Nadie me ha hecho daño —Se enderezó mirándolo de frente— Tu y Naruto sólo son mis buenos amigos que se preocupan por mí. No tengo nada que recriminarles. —Esas palabras le dejaron callado y ella sonriendo se dio la vuelta intentando permanecer entera hasta llegar al baño. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño de servicio y se mojó las muñecas con agua fría— Estás bien, estás bien —Se repetía mirándose al espejo—. Todo va bien. Estás sana y eres feliz. Estás sana y eres feliz —Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

 _—Hija, ¿estás bien?_ —Suspiró y secándose las manos, abrió la puerta para ver a su madre que la miraba preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mamá —Dijo cansada de repetir la misma frase—. Me encuentro perfectamente. —Su madre se apretaba las manos muy nerviosa.

—Lo siento, pero estaba preocupada. —Hinata sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte. Ahora soy como cualquier otro hijo del mundo. —Hitomi se echó a reír acariciando su pelo—. Vamos al comedor, nos están esperando.

 _"Y yo también"... ¿Que quiso decirme con eso, Menma?_

Entró en el comedor aun pensativa, para encontrarse que el único hueco que había libre era en frente de Naruto y al lado de Utakata. Gimió mirando a su madre y esta le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a la cabecera de la mesa como si nada. Se giró para ir a su asiento, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto le estaba mirando el trasero. Se sonrojó pensando para sí misma que era una reacción masculina, nada más. Se dejó caer en la silla y tomó aire mirando a sus compañeros de mesa. Utakata a su derecha, Sakura a la izquierda, Naruto de frente, Menma a su derecha y a su izquierda su pastelito, Konan. Sonrió mirando a su invitada.

—¿Qué tal tu estancia en Niigata, te gusta? —Konan sonrió tomando la copa del agua y mostrando su maravilloso anillo. No pudo evitar mirar el anillo y se revolvió incómoda en su silla, Naruto frunció el ceño sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—La verdad es que ya conocía Niigata. Ya he venido varias veces. —Dijo antes de beber.

—¿Por trabajo? —Preguntó Utakata amablemente, quien notaba ya que pasaba algo raro con su amiga. Le tomó la mano a Hinata por encima de la mesa y se la apretó. Naruto frunció los labios. Sakura y Menma se mantenían callados y en tensión mientras les servían el consomé de almejas.

—No, la verdad es que fueron viajes de placer con mi familia —Dijo Konan de manera agradable. Al ver que a Hinata le servían una ensalada preguntó— ¿Estás a dieta? No tienes porque, tu cuerpo es perfecto. —Se hizo un silencio en la mesa bastante incómodo y Naruto iba a decir algo pero Hinata lo cortó.

—Es por motivos de salud —Dijo con una sonrisa— Debo vigilar mi dieta —Y añadió de manera muy graciosa—. Aunque a veces escondo dulces en la habitación. —La gente de su alrededor sonrió pero Naruto seguía tenso.

—No deberías hacer eso, Hinata. —La tensión volvió y Hinata lo miró de reojo.

—Mis análisis son perfectos pero por favor, por una vez no hablemos de mí —Se giró hacia Konan— Entonces te gusta Niigata. Si te vas a quedar unos días podemos ir a la exposición de Ōgata Kōrin que hay en el centro.

La mirada de la pelivioleta se iluminó.—¿De verdad? Me encanta, es uno de mis pintores favoritos.

—Es una desgracia que muriera pobre como una rata y sin haber vendido un cuadro. —Dijo Utakata sonriendo.

—Si, es triste que alguien de tanto talento muriera creyendo que no había hecho nada en la vida —Dijo Konan mirando a Naruto—. ¿No crees?

—Solemos sobrevalorarnos —Murmuró él tomando la copa de vino—. Y siempre queremos más de lo que podemos conseguir. —Ese comentario iba dirigido a Hinata claramente y se enderezó. Sakura suspiró dejando su cuchara en el plato.

—¿Alguien ha visto el nuevo musical? —Empezó Menma, decidiendo interferir.

—¿El de las locas chillando? —Preguntó Utakata intentando también relajar la tensión—. No soporto los musicales. Siempre salgo con dolor de cabeza.

Hinata le sonrió.—Tendríamos que ir al teatro para ver esa de misterio.

—¿Misterios? El Times dice que sólo hay sangre y más sangre. —Dijo su amigo riéndose.

—Si van, me apunto —Dijo Sakura sonriendo—. Antes de que la sangre me haga vomitar. —Los cuatro se echaron a reír, mientras Naruto no se relajaba.

Les pusieron el segundo plato, pescado gratinado con gambas para ellos, pescado a la plancha con limón para ella. Estaban hablando animadamente de la última película de Brad Pitt cuando Hinata estiró el tenedor y tomó del plato de Utakata una gamba. Se la metió en la boca mientras su amigo protestaba, cuando se oyó que un cristal se rompía. Levantó la mirada para ver que la copa de vino de Naruto se había roto y mientras el camarero intentaba arreglar el desastre, Hinata vio que una gota de sangre caía al mantel.

—Te has cortado —Dijo levantándose y tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. Claramente enfadado, intentó apartarse—. Naruto, no seas crío —Dijo volviendo a tomar su mano e intentando abrir su puño.

—¿Cariño, porque no le llevas al lavabo y le curas esa herida? —Dijo su madre desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Hinata le soltó la mano y sonrió.—¿Te fías de mí?

—Me lo estoy pensando —Dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento—. Volvemos enseguida.

—No se den prisa —Dijo Utakata malicioso—. Así mis gambas estarán a salvo. —Hinata le sacó la lengua.

—Serás roñica —Todos se echaron a reír mientras ella seguía a Naruto al lavabo de servicio. El sitio no era muy grande y Hinata estaba un poco avergonzada— Siéntate en el inodoro —Sugirió ella para poder pasar. Abrió el armarito de debajo del lavabo y sacó todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Él la traspasaba con sus ojos azules sin decir nada y ella tomó su mano. Al ver que no la abría, le miró alzando una ceja— Como no me dejes ver la mano nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana —Naruto abrió la mano y ella jadeó— Te has hecho un buen corte... —Dijo mirando la mano y limpiándosela bajo el agua— Oh, creo que necesitas puntos.

El se miró el corte indiferente.—Véndamela y ya. No necesito puntos. —Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras le aplicaba el antiséptico.

—Estoy segura de que necesitas puntos, deberías ir al médico —Al ver que no le respondía levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Naruto. Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos. Se puso nerviosa— ¿N-Naruto? —Desvió la mirada y le vendó rápidamente la herida— Deberías ir al médico cuanto antes —Dijo muy nerviosa guardando las cosas en el botiquín.

—¿Te han vuelto a besar? —Preguntó ronco justo detrás de ella. Ella se levantó lentamente y se giró para mirarle.

—No creo que esta conversación sea apropiada —Dijo en voz baja sin poder desviar la vista de su rostro. Esas cejas rubias, esos ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarla, su nariz recta y sus labios. Esos labios la estaban matando desde que lo había vuelto a ver pensando en su beso— Deberíamos volver... —Dijo débilmente. Él dio un paso hacia ella dejándola pegada al lavabo.

—Volveremos en un segundo cuando me hayas contestado —Levantó la mano sana y le acarició la mejilla— Estás preciosa. Nunca podría haber imaginado que estando sana fueras tan hermosa —Hinata tembló por su contacto— Aunque tú siempre has sido guapa, ahora me dejas sin aliento —Su voz era hipnotizante mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para llegar a sus labios— Responde a mi pregunta, Hinata —Susurró acercando su cara—. ¿Te han vuelto a besar?

Temblando de anhelo al sentir su aliento sobre sus labios cerró los ojos.—Naruto... —Gimió ella cuando rozó sus labios.

—No me has contestado, cielo —Susurró él, poniendo a Hinata los pelos de punta—. ¿Quién te ha besado?

—Nadie... —Gimió ella dolida de deseo. Naruto se enderezó sonriendo satisfecho.

—Bien. —Sorprendida y frustrada, vio como salía del baño dejándola plantada.

 _¡Será cerdo!_ , le insultó ella mentalmente mientras intentaba dejar de temblar y reponerse. ¿A qué juego retorcido estaba jugando con ella? ¡Y con su novia en la mesa cenando! Indignada se apartó el pelo de la cara y enderezó la espalda antes de volver a la mesa. Se sentó sonriendo y después de una mirada a Naruto, supo que le había alegrado la noche, estaba mucho más contento. Le miró entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Quería jugar? Pues a ella le encantaban los juegos.

Se volvió a Utakata y le sonrió acaramelada.—Ey...no me has dado un beso de Navidad. —El abrió los ojos como platos y acercándose le dijo en voz baja al oído.

—Cariño, ¿sabes que soy gay, no? —Hinata se echó a reír porque todo aquello tenía mucha gracia.

—Sí cariño, claro —Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo suavemente como si lo estuviera seduciendo—. Pero tengo que dar una lección a alguien y tú me vas a ayudar. —Su amigo la miró con picardía mientras la levantaba entre risas y la acercaba al muérdago colgado sobre la puerta del comedor.

—¡Esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida! —Exclamó en voz alta entre las risas de los allí reunidos.

—Tienes que ser convincente —Dijo ella entre dientes mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y se pegaba a el pegando sus pechos a su torso.

—Tranquila cielo, lo he hecho antes. —Sin mediar mas palabras la abrazó por la cintura mientras se apropiaba de su boca. No fue un mal beso, en realidad cuando le metió la lengua en la boca no fue del todo desagradable. La gente jaleaba desde la mesa hasta que Utakata bajó la mano de su cintura y le agarró el trasero.

—¡Utakata Mikage, suelta ahora mismo a mi hija! —Exclamó Hiashi rojo. Hinata se sonrojó y medio atontada volvió a la mesa dando ligeras reverencias mientras Utakata levantaba los brazos como Rocky el boxeador ante las risas de la gente.

—¡La mejor Navidad de mi vida! —Sakura y Kushina se partían de la risa y Naruto en cambio los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, mientras Konan lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Estaban colocando los postres en la mesa que eran variados y sabrosos para que cada unos escogiera lo que más le gustaba. Hinata, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura tomó un trozo de pastel de chocolate y se lo comió mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa y relamiéndose. Mientras servían el champán que ella prefirió rechazar, tomó un trozo de turrón, un postre español que el doctor Dan les había enviado. Se lo iba a meter en la boca cuando Naruto dijo fulminándola con la mirada:

—No te atrevas.

—Naruto —Le advirtió Sakura—. Sabe de sobra lo que tiene que hacer. Ya es mayorcita. —Hinata amplió su sonrisa mientras se metía el dulce en la boca.

—Delicioso, me comería toda la tableta. —Cuando estiró la mano para tomar otro dulce, decidió tomar también un mazapán en forma de estrella.

—Hinata... —Naruto ya se estaba levantando cuando entonces ella se lo dio a Utakata.

—Utakata, pruébalo, te encantará.

—Viniendo de ti, seguro. —Dijo el, en respuesta abriendo la boca. La peliazul se echó a reír y se lo metió en la boca como a los antiguos patricios.

—Utakata... —Dijo ella siguiendo el juego— ...¿porque no vamos a bailar tú y yo?

—Claro, cielo,... —Se acercó y le dijo al oído en voz lo suficiente alta para que lo oyeran los más cercanos— ...si quieres podemos bailar _toda_ la noche —Lo dijo de tal manera que estaba claro que bailar, iban a bailar poco. Hinata rió, viendo como Naruto echaba humos mientras Konan la miraba divertida. Sakura le pellizcó el muslo indicándole que no se pasara.

Cuando se terminó la cena pasaron al salón donde la música sonaba suavemente. Antes de darse cuenta, Naruto le había tomado de la muñeca y la llevaba hasta la improvisada pista de baile donde estaban sus padres bailando.

—Parece que te has soltado el pelo, ¿no, _Hina_? —Preguntó el entre dientes mientras ella se intentaba separar de su abrazo. La sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, mientras ella le empujaba por los hombros disimuladamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Preguntó muy molesta. Él la apretó a su cuerpo, y ella lo miró asustada al notar su excitación—. ¡No me gustan tus juegos, sabes! ¡Suéltame!

—¿Y quién está jugando? —Preguntó furioso— Eres tú la que lo hace. Quien juega con fuego se termina quemando. —El calor que sintió en su estómago casi la abrasa mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules—. Hinata... —Dijo su nombre de tal manera que la hizo estremecer. Miró a su alrededor confusa y vio a Konan hablando con Utakata y Menma. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

—Suéltame, Naruto. —Rogó llevando sus manos hasta las de él para que la soltara. Él suspiró y dejó caer los brazos mientras la miraba con ojos de acero. Hinata se dio la vuelta dejándolo sólo en la pista, subió las escaleras y se refugió en su cuarto. Temblando se sentó en la cama. Su madre entró en la habitación.

—Cariño, no debes alterarte por ellos —Dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la espalda—. Todo se arreglará, ya verás. —Ella hizo una mueca cuando Sakura entró en la habitación.

—¡Bien por ti! —Exclamó su amiga contenta.

Cuando entró Kushina puso los ojos en blanco.—¿Queda alguien en la fiesta? —Las cuatro se echaron a reír hasta que Kushina dijo indignada— ¿Qué verá en esa mujer? Nuestra Hina es preciosa y es mucho más divertida. —La aludida gimió de humillación.

—¿Hay alguien en esta ciudad que no sepa que Naruto me gusta? —Sakura la miró interrogante y de repente se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

—Espera. ¿Naruto lo sabe? —Miró a su tia—. ¿Lo sabe?

Kushina sorprendida se encogió de hombros.—Supongo, nunca hemos hablado de eso aunque supongo que lo habrá hablado con Minato. —Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura quería decir y se levantó sobresaltada.

—Ni se te ocurra humillarme más. Por el amor de Dios, ¡su prometida está abajo!

Hitomi se movió nerviosa y la miró como pidiéndole disculpas.—Todo es mi culpa. Le pedí que se alejara y todo es culpa mía. —Kushina se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

—Hiciste lo que creías que estaba bien, por el bien de tu hija. No hiciste nada malo. —Sakura y Hinata las miraban sorprendidas.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Hinata con miedo—. ¿Qué hiciste mamá?

—2 años después de que te diagnosticaran tu enfermedad, Naruto vino a verte. Tú estabas en el salón y tu pulsímetro empezó a sonar, se reían de ello. Él bromeaba contigo y no se lo tomaron en serio. Me asusté y cuando se iba lo llamé aparte —Apretaba sus manos y Hinata se las agarró para consolarla mientras continuaba— Le dije que no te visitara más —Sakura jadeó sorprendida pero no la interrumpió— Le dije que por tu bien, tenía que irse. Si salía de la ciudad mucho mejor, para que tú no pensaras que no te quería ver. Para que no sufrieras. —Hinata sintió que se le caía el mundo encima.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto se fue a Londres para no verme?

—Para que tú no te sintieras excluida por él —Dijo ahora Kushina—. Si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad tú lo hubieras notado.

Estaba estupefacta.—¿Se lo hicieron para no hacerme daño? —Sakura estaba tan estupefacta como ella—. ¿Y su vida qué? —Hitomi y Kushina las miraron decididas.

—En ese momento los sentimientos tuyos nos parecieron más importantes. Nadie quería que te sintieras rechazada por él.

Hinata se pasó una mano por el pelo.—Entonces sí sabe lo que sentía por él, ¿no?

—No lo creo —Dijo Kushina—. Estoy segura que sentía que le tenías cariño, y él te lo tenía a ti y por eso se fue. Al fin y al cabo recibías pocas visitas. Es normal que lo apreciaras.

—Me tenía cariño y se desterró a sí mismo para no hacerme daño. ¿Es lo que me están diciendo? —En su voz se le notaba la emoción por eso.

—Eso suena un poco raro... —Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Ningún amigo mío se iría a otro país para no herirme.

—Salió la oportunidad del puesto en Londres y lo aceptó sin dudar. —Añadió Kushina.

Hiashi entró en la habitación.—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó al ver a su mujer con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. Hitomi miró a su amiga Kushina con remordimientos y Hinata se dio cuenta de que su padre y su socio no sabían nada del asunto. Se quedó con la boca abierta de que les hubieran ocultado algo así.

—Papá, ¿por qué no te llevas a mamá abajo y le das una copa? Se ha emocionado en nuestras primeras Navidades sanos. —Dijo contenta. Su padre abrazó a su mujer con cariño y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que habían sufrido por ella. Era algo complicado lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba agradecida por lo bien que la habían cuidado, mientras tenía ganas de gritar por los años que les habían quitado de sonrisas y charlas.

Suspiró viendo como la dejaban sola con Sakura.—Todavía no puedo creer que Naruto aceptara algo así —Su amiga la miraba sin verla mientras, sus células jades trabajaban a toda máquina—. ¿Qué estás tramando? —Preguntó con mirada interrogante.

—Shuuss —La calló la pelirosada— Déjame terminar... —Unos segundos después, Sakura la miró con una muy diabólica sonrisa que logro asustar a la peliazul—. Ya lo tengo.

* * *

 _Espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Saludos!_

 _08.11.17_


End file.
